


Family

by griffiee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Children, F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffiee/pseuds/griffiee
Summary: Jughead sees Betty again after a few years apart.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @griffiee and instagram @emilygriffin.books

The wind whispered through the dark, empty trees like a warning in a foreign language. Winter was coming, and with winter came loneliness. Everybody else left town during the winter, while Jughead was left alone at the book store. Nobody ever came into his store anyways. The doorbell rang, which meant today was apparently the exception. Jughead looked up from his computer, startled by who he saw. Betty Cooper, with a young girl beside her. 

"Jughead," she called softly, "Are you here?"

He sat up straight. "I'm back here, Betts. What brings you here? And who's this cutie?"

"I'm Forsythia," the little girl said quietly, "Momma says I'm named after my Daddy."

Jughead blanched, meeting Betty's eyes. "Betty..."

Betty smiled, taking his hand gently. "I missed you, Juggie."

Jughead hugged her close, his eyes watering. "We have a little girl. And you named her after me. I missed you so much."

He picked his daughter up. "Hi, sweetheart. I'm your daddy, and I'm coming home."

Betty's eyes lit up as she watched the scene before her. Her family was finally complete.


End file.
